


Broken (but I will try to fix you)

by Im_fine__save_me



Series: If the world was ending you'd come over right? - Captain Swan Oneshots [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Angst to Fluff, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Requested, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: "He loves me. He won't hurt me."How wrong she was.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: If the world was ending you'd come over right? - Captain Swan Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089290
Kudos: 12





	Broken (but I will try to fix you)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: abuse in a relationship, Neal Cassidy/ Baelfire bashing, angst turning to fluff
> 
> Prompts:
> 
> 6\. Why don't you just google it?
> 
> 8\. Don't act so innocent.
> 
> 13\. I'm not a child!
> 
> 29\. I'm alive?
> 
> 31\. I own you.
> 
> 32\. Get on your knees.
> 
> Requested by my favorite bitch, Maria. ily 🖤

Emma rushed into her boyfriend's house, hurriedly taking off her jacket. Her boss, Lily, had wanted her to work a little later, and she got stuck in traffic on her way home. And now, she was going to be home late. 

Neal was going to be so angry at her.

It was already too late when she reached the cramped Kitchen. Neal was sitting in the living room opposite it, a beer bottle in his hand. "Look who finally decided to show up."

"Neal, I can explain, I wa-"

"Don't act so innocent, Emma, we both know nothing good will come from it,"

Her mouth clamped shut immediately. Trying to explain wouldn't work, not when he was mad and drunk.

"Get on your knees."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, a sudden surge of confidence shooting through her. He loves me, she repeated to herself. He won't hurt me.

"I'm not a child, you can't tell me what to do."

His nose flared, and his eyes darkened. His hand rushed to her throat, squeezing hard. "Did it sound like a request? Get. On. Your. Knees."

She obeyed this time, getting down. She watched as he pulled back his bottle, smashing it against the side of her head, causing her to fall onto the ground.

Bits of glass flew into her face, arms and legs. The alcohol burned her flesh.

He pulled back his leg, kicking her over and over, until eventually he'd had enough. Blood spurted out of her nose, and she was certain she had broken at least one rib.

One thing was certain; she had to get out of here.

She made her way to her phone, calling the one person she knew she could trust with this. 

"Killian?"

"Emma, is everything okay?"

"No. I n-need you to come pick me up, please."

"Okay, I'm on my way, alright? I'll be there soon."

Stepping outside the door, the wind made her stumble into the fence, a groan emerging from her lips. She couldn't hold herself up.

Then everything went black.

⎈⎈⎈⎈⎈⎈⎈

She woke up to a blinding light.

I'm alive?

She looked around, noticing that she was on a bed. This is Killian's room...why am I here? She reached up to her head, trailing her fingers over the small cuts on her face. Killian must have removed the glass.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good."

"You don't say."

He chuckled at her response. At least he hadn't beaten the sarcasm out of her. "I reported him to the police, you know."

Her eyes widened in fear. "What why?"

"Why don't you google it? 'Why did my best friend report my abusive boyfriend to the authorities?'" 

She sighed at that. He was right, she knew he was right.

But she was scared.

"He broke you, love. Without him, it'll be easier to pick up the pieces."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry for the shitty ending.... I legit got like 0 sleep last night lmao


End file.
